Sealed
Set at the end of part 2, Luka is suddenly sent to an area far from the Monster Lord’s castle. Where is Luka? And what is going to happen to him as he quickly encounters Black Alice. Major updates will be released as "chapters" (minimum of 7-8 monsters) currently far as story goes, around 4 chapters written with the expectation of a total of 5-6 chapters. Monster Girl Quest: Sealed is a Side Story full repatch mod styled much like New Game+ and War of the Goddesses created by Ginrikuzuma. Author's Note am desperately looking for help with art for loading screen, maps, etc. (and hopefully custom scenes). If you know someone who is willing to help / if you can help please post it on my [[:User_talk:Ginrikuzuma|talk page] or e-mail me (mail in Read-Me. At the moment, unless said differently in the credits, all the art is either from Torotoro or made from scratch.] to some enemies (like the [[:Category:Chimeras|Chimeras] and Shirohebi) not having any H-scenes yet, all scenes play out with a death to Luka instead of a rape.] Story of spoilers, avoid introduction section if you do not wish to run into the spoilers including parts of the story that has not yet been programmed into the game. [Subject to change] Introduction Luka finds himself in a castle that is not of the Monster Lord’s. He is quickly approached by Black Alice who explains to him this is where he will die before leaving. Luka is then attacked by one of the Chimeras which were meant for the Heavenly Knights. Luka quickly finds out it is not a real one after dealing with Amphisbaena, he is left trying to find a way out, and after fighting a set of monsters encounters a stranger who along with Luka both use Quadruple Giga to leave the castle. This stranger identifies himself as the Hero Heinrich and tells Luka he is currently inside the realm that is known as the Sealed Sinners Prison. Luka is then told by Heinrich to go to a town of fellow humans that have been sealed here called Rebels’ Pit. In Rebels' Pit he re-encounters Heinrich who tells Luka that before he was sealed as he attempted to spare the Four Spirits from having the same fate of being sealed in the prison he expelled them from his body but a part of them were still sealed. While Heinrich, Sylph, Undine, and Salamander do not recall the event that transpired more than 500 years ago; Gnome seems to remember the events but is unable to tell the others for the fact that her voice, instead of her memories, were sealed. Luka is told to go look for the sealed portions of the Spirits so they may gain more power. While Luka is able to discover a possible location to where Undine might be. Undine tells him that chances are it is too dangerous to go there yet. Heinrich further backs up Undine's warning, Luka then decides to try out the volcano to the southeast, figuring that Salamander's missing power might reside somewhere in there. Upon Luka subduing the power, Salamander regains her memory and explains to Luka what she remembers of Heinrich's fight with Ilias to which Gnome confirms. Unorganized events here onward it is part of the story but currently not in the mod the entire story will not be written out here just some key points, and thus some points are abrupt or out of other since I am considering maybe changing the order of events from here on… As Luka makes way to Kiyoto (reference to actual Kyoto) he runs into a group of familiar faces but is uncertain if they are also illusions or the real deal. Luka is here given the option to join them and finds out they are indeed the real deal, or he can fight them which also reveals them to be real but part ways. When Luka goes to ------’s Forest (I have to ask a certain someone if I may use a reference to their game here so name not yet given due to not sure if allowed or not) it is confirmed that Luka has Angelic blood (I still haven’t decided how but I am thinking of making this either the mother or someone up the family line) and will be able to awaken those powers as a skill. (To make the skill balanced it will work like Serene Mind lv 1 but is self-damaging, limited to 3 turns, and only useable once per fight)] Characters Luka – As implied by Lilith and Lilim is a descendant of Heinrich. Soul sealed currently in Sealed Sinners Prison where this mod takes place. Heinrich Hein – Hero who defeated Black Alice and later rebelled against Ilias before ending up in the Sealed Sinners Prison, serves as a guide and mentor to Luka as well as the person who does Luka’s evaluations. Black Alice – 8th monster lord that was defeated by Heinrich 500 years ago; sent Luka into the Sealed Sinners Prison. Battles Amphisbaena Generally a straightforward battle where she has a normal attack and a bind attack. Sylph's and Undine's dodging abilities are practically useless here. Bio-Weapon #777 Basically a Giganto Weapon, but can heal indefinitely no matter how many Vaporizing Rebellion Swords are thrown at it. It also has a new attack, Tail Sweep, but this causes the ground to become unstable. After using her tail attack four times, the bio-weapon will realize this and stop using it, in which Luka must use Earth Rumbling Decapitation to break the floor. Shirohebi I Another straightforward fight. She has normal attacks, a bind, and a status-inducing eye that causes trance. Fake Alice A slightly beefed version of the final fight with Alice. All of her magic spells can deal well over 1.2k with Gnome, which is more than half of Luka's HP. Once her health is lowered to about a fifth or so, she will use 72 Horas (a reference to 72 Horas/Hours) and heal 100 million health. At this point, Heinrich comes in and stuns her, prompting Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MEH LAZER. If Luka fails to load Quadruple Giga in six turns, Fake Alice become unstunned and use Hora All The Time, which will one-shot Luka. Hainuwele Fight similar to Bio-Weapon #777, she will heal indefinitely when her HP is dropped to 0. Her Dive Bomb will cause her to slow down, and so will Lightning Sword Flash; five slowdowns are enough to cause Hainuwele to flee. She has an extremely high avoidance rate, so Sylph is mandatory. Gnome is needed to reduce damage dealt. Chimera Dryad Vore A mere copy of the normal Chimera Dryad Vore, though she goes down rather easily than before thanks to the power of the Four Spirits. Alra Priestess Greatly strengthened version of Alra Priestess. Once her health lowers to about a fifthth or so, she will use Master Seal Promotion (a reference to Fire Emblem) and heal 100 million health. At this point, Heinrich comes in and stuns her, prompting Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MEH LAZER. If Luka fails to load Quadruple Giga in six turns, Alra Priestess become unstunned and use Corona (another reference to Fire Emblem), which will one-shot Luka. Scorpion Girl Greatly strengthened version of Scorpion Girl. Her Venom Tail attack is not 100% dodgeable unlike the original. Otherwise a straightforward fight. References Any reference belongs to you and you wish to have it removed comment below or send an email (refer to Readme for email) *SpasMaran – Blood-Crazed Chrome uses ? NG+’s Involuntary Organ Donor skill (Permission asked via email never responded…) *Vytong (aka Gokken) – 8-bit Luka and Sitteno sound tracks. *Kiyoto – Reference to Kyoto (and I have a reason for doing this…) *Master Seal Promotion and Corona – Fire Emblem... *72 Horas *The destruction of the area by two Gigas -- Doppelganger (the name however I based on the math lol 10^4 with 4 being the spirits than octuple aught to be twice the spirits (10^8) ) *IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER Download and Current Tasks As with all mods make sure you have Part 1 and 2 combined. Also either make a copy of your game folder and post the contents into the copy or keep a back-up folder for your script file. Version 0.9B ([http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a6shsu2dlelj7ai Entire folder) Size - 155MB (contains 2.5 folder, script and Readme) Current tasks (more will be added as bugs are found or suggestions,etc.) *Finding sound effects to use aside from the game's se library *Contacting people if I may use their sound effects, images, or music,etc. as well as references if any made. *Applying appropriate sound effects for enemy attacks. *Looking for someone to create a proper Title screen... *Reordering events of "Chapter 2 and 3" before release. *Looking for someone to create an image of Heinrich. *Creating and balancing "Elemental Daze". *Trying to figure out why Shirohebi's bind shows Giganto Weapon's bind... *'NEW:' adding more levels so Luka will be able to gain level ups, HP, and SP. Patch Notes 0.1 Beta *Game Release 0.2b *Changed Prototype 777's name to Bio-Weapon 777 *Changed AND fixed the $name2 variable for the fight of the above mentioned *nscript data has code for what is after the end of current test, but is jumped (you can look at it if you can break it down, its mainly dialogue and just a quick alpha of the Scorpion Girl fight 2, to increase damage, take spirits into account,blah blah blah ) 0.5b *'Avoid the evaluation of the scorpion girl for now.' Else you will jump (I believe) to the original scorpion girl fight in part 1. *Changed the Hainuwele fight to work much like #777's except its Lightning Sword Flash, and Dive Bomb *Added the Scorpion Girl 2 fight. Fight starts with 4 SP instead of max Note: the venom is not a 100% dodge to add to difficulty, if people feel its too difficult, I will raise the dodge rate *Fixed the sound effects on the 5 stages of the ground breaking (whether it be by Tail Sweep or Earth Rumbling Decapitation) *(Not sure if on this update or 0.2...) #777, Shirohebi I, Hainuwele, and Amphisbaena have proper sound effects for their attacks. *Dialogue expanded further into Rebels' Pit *Fixed garden / torture chamber location when ignoring the voice *Attempted (and somewhat successful) to fix the spacing on the selections *Removed two names of NPCs until I can get permission to use the references. 0.6b *Placed an evaluation for Scorpion Girl 2 fight. *Fixed two incorrect sound effect file names for Amphisbaena that were causing crashes. *Changed Alraune Priestess's Corona sound effect *Expanded dialogue further. *Made some edits to Hainuwele's evaluation. *Edited the two notices (The one at the beginning of the game, and the one signaling the end of the patch 0.7b *Patch notes now have instructions to installation. *Increased Shirohebi I's chances of doing binding attack "Binding Coil". *Reduced counter variables on "Binding Coil" and "Snake Eyes" so they occur more often (Binding to occur at best every 5 turns and snake eyes at best once every 7 turns since last used) *Changed Shirohebi I's "Sadistic Bites" to be a multiple hit attack if not dodged with the first one. *Changed the intro to all the fights (except Vore I think) to skip the "battlestart.ogg" (seemed out of place if you ask me) *Made a reference to IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER in both Alraune Priestess's and Fake Alice's fights with Heinrich. *Made a few background variables and changes (not implemented maybe never lol) *Patch Readme in folder left marked as 0.6b sorry lol as well as the in-game notices now that I think about it... **'BUGS' **Shirohebi I's "Binding Coil" on a successful bind shows the scene from Giganto Weapon's semen extraction. I can't locate the problem at the moment... 0.8b *Fixed Fake Alice's and Alra Priestess' finishing move when they unstun (messy of me, I had like 4 bugs in there can't believe I never check it lol...) *Removed conditions and fixed the randomize number range for Alra Priestess (she will now use all her moves instead of starting with a few then being force to use the rest like the story) *Changed the Evaluation background and music. *Fixed the path (retry / evaluation / etc.) that you take when you lose to Fake Alice. You will now correctly start at the beginning of the fight instead of being sent all the way to the staircase *Dropped the hit rate on Hainuwele from 85% to 10%. In otherwords without Sylph (wind 3) you only have a 10% chance? to hit Hainuwele with normal attacks (later on I MAY make it so this also includes skills). *Reordered some text when Heinrich tells Luka to charge his lazer. (Very slight changes) *Fixed Alra Priestess's wind dodge rate. Since aside from the fragrance, Sylph held no purpose. Dodge rate set very low (10-30% dodge rate depending on the skill other than the trance) since she doesn't hit hard to begin with. 0.8.5b *Fixed the Notice at the beginning of the game. 0.9b *Moved all custom files from their respective folders to 2.5 *Changed all file directories of those respective files so the game will pick them up *Fixed a bug where the title screen music would return back to title.ogg if you went to Extras Menu. *Expanded code in the background for a spoof fight I'm preparing. Category:Side Stories